hogwarts_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pussems' School for the Gifted with Magic and Wonderment
' Pussems' School for the Gifted with Magic and Wonderment' is an Australian wizarding teaching subjects that they find worth vital attention. It is located in Western Australia and is the only wizarding school that isn't a castle. The school is hidden behind forest, which can easily be walked through by any wizard or Squib. Like Magica Avenue , if any muggle was to try to walk into the forest without permission from an insider, they would find themselves exploring forest for days on end until finally walking back out the way they came. It was established in 2007 when a witch named Lady Persephone Pussem discovered that there were indeed enough wizards and witches in the state to form a school. Pussems' is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Like Hogwarts, students are enrolled at birth, but they start attending at the age of 10 rather than 11. The school's motto'' is Mónos kánoume kalá allá mazí kánoume kalýtera and is in Greek, which translates to "Alone we do well but together we do better" Location The location of Pussems' is easy to find if you look hard enough. A witch or wizard can simply walk a metre into the forest where the school is hidden and would be met with a scenery that looks very similar to 18th century France. The grounds are surrounded by green plants. Although it is in Australia, Pussems' School has no wattle because it is a magical flower that, when near magical blood, will poison the witch or wizard. The gardens are used for Herbology classes, which is near the lake, as the teacher is a merman. The inside of the school is bigger on the inside. It has 44 floors in all and about 60 staircases. The school has never had anymore than 300 students at a time, as most of the students are muggle-born because of the the First Fleet shipping prisoners off and the majority of the children were Squibs abandoned by their magical families in Britain. The students aren't seperated by Houses, as the normal for schools, but by year level. The first and second year students are always by themselves, because they have the most people. The third and fourth years are together, the fifth and sixth years are together, and the seventh and eighth are together. The seventh and eighth year has never had anymore than 15 to 25 people because their families would pull their kids out of school or they would move away. History The school was established in 2007. In 2009, it was invited to join the Triwizard Tournament, along with 3 other invited schools, making seven schools competing in total. Recent History 2015 school year In 2015, Alexstraza Kindle started at Pussems' School for the Gifted with Magic and Wonderment, where she met Sylvia Micheals. Not much has been revealed in the show yet, but it is rumoured that Season 5 will have Sylvia in it. School Year Term begins on the 1st of January to the 3rd of January, depending on how long the terms would be, which is determined by Easter. Students go to Pussems' via bus, which does multiple runs throughout the day. Students who are late for the first day of school should send a message to Lady Pussem via owl so the bus can pick them up. There are other ways of entering the school though. There is a vanishing cabnet on the 3rd floor of the school and students may also go via brooms, but they have to tell the Headmistress beforehand to ensure she knows where you are. The bus meets just outside the school grounds, where they are met by Lady Artemis Dunken, who walks them past the boundary into the school. There is traditionally a ball a month after the first day where they do all their greetings, in place of the Welcoming Feast of Hogwarts. Term officially starts on the 2nd to the 4th of Febuary. The girls' area is on the 3rd floor on the right, the boys' the same on the left. This school is similar to other schools in Australia, with a four term school year which leads all the way up to the 11th to the 14th of December. The last day usually has a Christmas feast. On the 31st of October, they don't usually celebrate Hallowe'en. Every 3 years though, they have a costume party. In 2010, Pussems' hosted the Triwizard Tournament. They celebrated some of the customs. They had a feast on Hallowe'en like the other schools along with their costume party. They did not have the usual ball at the start of the year, and instead had a feast. In this year, students stayed over for the 6 to 7 weeks they would usually spend at home, to stay for the second task that usually took place in January, though some were permitted to leave. School spirit The school has a choir that does dramatic arts aswell. They would put together elaborate performances that had singing, dancing and costumes. Students from years 1 to 3 were in the junior choir, then years 5 to 8 were in the senior. Pussems' motto is "''Mónos kánoume kalá , allá mazí kánoume kalýtera". The translation is: Alone we do well but together we do better. The school has a Quidditch match between a selection of fifth and sixth year and seventh and eighth years. School song The school song is led by the senior choir students. It is sung at the ball and at the Christmas feast at the end of the year. It was written by Lady Artemis Dunken (In real life- written by Echo Smith) "Pussems' school is for those who are unique, It is for those who are proud to be who they are, Doesn't matter if you aren't a genius, We all sing-'' ''Pussems', Pussems', we all shout it out, Singing in perfect harmony, 'Cause we are unique, And we love who we are!" Category:Locations